


You Are Old, Father Batman

by amato_amateur



Category: Batman (Comics), Father William- Lewis Carroll, Robert Southey poetry
Genre: Gen, Parody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amato_amateur/pseuds/amato_amateur
Summary: "You are old, father Batman," the young Robin said...Six verses, three questions. A humorous take on Lewis Carroll's humorous take on the original Southey (which is not humorous).





	You Are Old, Father Batman

"You are old, father Batman," the young Robin said,  
"One would think that your body was fragile,  
Yet you still do parkour, with that cowl on your head,  
What keeps you so awfully agile?"

"In my youth," said the Batman, "my parents were killed,  
Which drove me away from the light,  
And so, in revenge, I grew very skilled,  
And I stalk and protect in the night."

"You are old. I would think," the young Robin went on  
"Moving silent and quick was beyond you,  
Yet before one can bid you farewell, you are gone,  
Pray, Sir, do their manners offend you?"

"In my youth," said the Batman, "I came to suppose  
That the world was as dark as my heart,  
And so to maintain my mystique and compose,  
I silently, swiftly, depart."

"You are old, father Batman," said Tim,  
"And I see  
Well as any young person in Gotham,  
But I see naught but shadows and hear naught but squeaks  
As of bats, or a frightened opoththum!"

But the warehouse was empty, there was no reply,  
The Bat had maintained his reserve,  
He isn't the hero that Gotham now needs  
But dammit, he's what it deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> okay I'm sorry about opoththum (and the few other slant rhymes, though opoththum has passed slanting and straight up collapsed). If anyone has suggestions on how to fix it, you're welcome to suggest them.  
Other feedback is also welcome! If it's in meter I'll love you forever.


End file.
